robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
The Shadowmaster525 Files: Neverforget1010
This is the first file I'm making. I will publish another part every day, or as soon as I can. Or, when I get ideas. So, don't expect a part a day after the last one. Sorry. Also, yes, this is my real ROBLOX name. ---- Any use of real ROBLOXians is accidental. If I use any real ROBLOX players names, and you want it changed/removed, tell me here or on my message wall. Thanks. ---- Most of these ROBLOXians are not my actual friends, IF they are real accounts. Just search them up and look in their friends list for me. Or...don't. It doesn't really matter. ---- December 20th, 2017 I haven't had too good of a reputation these past couple weeks. I visited a game called "Hi :)" and then my friends started getting annoyed for NO reason. What they put in hate messages toward me was usually a ton of hashtags blocking words from other words, because of the new horrible chat filter. I felt like I had to rejoin, to see what had happened last time I played it. I searched for the creator, and luckily, they were still on ROBLOX. I clicked on his profile, but another game replaced it, but with the same thumbnail, titled "Shadow". I shrugged and pressed play, deciding that maybe I could fix this. Luckily, the creator, whose name was "neverforget1010", was there, too. (Yes, I try to always use grammar, but fail a lot) shadowmaster525 (Me): Hey neverforget, can you help me please? neverforget1010: welcome back, shadow. i'm afraid i can't help you with whatever you may need from me. shadowmaster525: I just need you to tell me why my friends hate me now. neverforget1010: send them the link. tell them why. make them join it. they'll understand. shadowmaster525: But my friends hate me now. They won't accept the message. neverforget1010: you can try. they'll do it. believe me. shadowmaster525: How do you know? neverforget1010: that is all you need, correct? shadowmaster525: Well, yeah, but...how do you know they'll accept it? neverforget1010: i am done speaking with you then. He didn't leave the game, but I could tell he was done talking. So, I left. There was nothing interesting that happened after that day, except hate messages coming to me. So many hate messages. I honestly got used to it all. That's all for today. 11:04 PM, December 20th, MDT (UTC - 6) December 21st, 2017 My friends actually accepted the link, and neverforget1010 even sent me a message! It was titled, "Good Job", and the message said, "Enjoy." Weird and simple, but I still don't know how me messaged me. I don't really care about that. I got my friends back! Sorry, but that's all for today. 9:21 AM, December 21st, MDT (UTC - 6) December 22nd, 2017 I joined the game again, now titled "Enjoy.", and neverforget1010 joined immediately after me. The game had changed, though. When I walked through the hall to get to the big room in the game I had remembered, a ROBLOXian fell from a hole in the ceiling. The face was one I had never seen before; the eyes were completely blank, as if the character was dead. I recognized the ROBLOXian as my friend dennismyman_1401. I had forgotten neverforget1010 had joined me, and he replied with one simple message. neverforget1010: your friends disappear in the order you find them here. I was about to ask what they meant, but they left right after. I sighed and continued on down the hall, finding nothing but plain gray down the way. At the larger room at the end of the hall, a single picture was shown framed up on the wall. The picture showed another friend of mine, kylenotkyle14, screaming as they were crushed in a dump truck. A room under the picture opened, and I, not even hesitating, entered the room. I watched as I saw both my friends who I'd seen die so far, dennismyman_1401 and kylenotkyle14, join the game. Dennis talked first, saying "im sorry" before he quickly quit. Kyle seemed worried, as he tried to contact me in chat. kylenotkyle14: shadow kylenotkyle14: shadow please kylenotkyle14: i dont know where i am kylenotkyle14: shadow help me kylenotkyle14: SHADOW He left right after his last message. In the room I had just entered, a model of neverforget1010 was standing in front of me, smiling. I left the game afterwards, finding nothing new or no other friends dying, gladly. 9:11 PM, December 22nd, CDT (UTC - 5) December 23rd, 2017 I joined the game neverforget1010 had once again, finding it named "Christmas Happiness". The game had changed a LOT. When I joined, it was a happy Christmas game for like 10 seconds. I found a teleporter, which lead to another map. The title said, "Christmas Killing". When I joined, a trail of blood lead me out of the spawn room, into a creepy version of the map I had seen just before. Bodies were strewn out all over the place. One even had blood dripping, which was pretty advanced for model making. I was stopped suddenly after walking for a few minutes, and a cutscene played. Santa: Ho ho ho! I've gotten rid of the naughty kids now! All...except...for YOU... The cutscene ended as Santa flew by me, a large evil grin spreading across his face, wider than any human. I did quick parkour to run from the monster Santa as I avoided the guns and explosions while attacking Santa with idle bombs I found on the ground. Eventually, after 4 annoying retries, I beat Santa, and he exploded into pieces of metal. I sighed, finally being done with the horrible "boss" battle. It was kind of like a boss battle, since it was difficult and fun at the same time. A screen showed up, saying "Merry Christmas! :D", before static appeared, and the screen reappeared, saying "Killer Christmas! D:" with a deceased ROBLOXian head on a pole, blood once again dripping. I left the game afterwards, finding the game actually kind of fun! 3:11 PM, December 23rd, CDT (UTC - 5) December 24th, 2017 It's raining outside right now, so whatever I type now will ESPECIALLY creepy, especially when the thunder unexpectedly makes me jump. Sorry, it scares me. Anyways, to the important information. Neverforget1010 is back again, and told me to join his game with 2 friends. I joined with Austin87089 and triplettrouble9, when triple was blasted through the roof by a very quick and small elevator. Soon after, he left the game. Now it was just Austin87089 and me, now walking down a corridor. Neverforget1010 joined after we reached a room down the corridor. Austin87089: whos this guy and what this place neverforget1010: i am the creator. this is my land. shadowmaster525: Why'd you want us to join you? neverforget1010: it is important that you bring friends. shadowmaster525: Yeah, but...why? At that moment, I saw in the corner of my eye as a picture frame holding a blank photo changed. The photo changed into a picture with triplettrouble9 standing in the middle, in front of a hole, and kylenotkyle14 was there, too. Kyle seemed angry for no reason. neverforget1010: want to see all of your friends' demises? shadowmaster525: Not really. neverforget1010: you're both going anyway. I was sent to a map titled "Demises". It had all of the current photos/deaths: dennismyman_1401 hanging from a noose, and the picture of triplettrouble9 and kylenotkyle14. For Dennis, it showed what happened to him; a man grabbed him by the throat and threw him to the wall. The man chained Dennis up and put down a chair and noose above the chair. The man unchained Dennis and grabbed him. Then, he put Dennis' head in the noose and pushed the chair away. Dennis died. Next, the triple was standing in front of a hole that was about 100 feet deep, and had spikes at the bottom. Overkill, if I say so myself. Anyways, Kyle ran up to him and kicked triple, but couldn't stop himself and fell in while trying to stop himself from running in. They both fell into the spikes and hit the bottom, their bodies having the same lifeless face as I saw on Dennis when he was hanging in the noose a couple days ago. Then, we were sent back to the main game, still titled "Hallway", (It was titled that before I joined, I just forgot to mention it. Sorry.) neverforget1010: did you enjoy it? Austin87089: it was weird neverforget1010: what would you rate it? Austin87089: ehh Austin87089: probably 2/10 neverforget1010: E N J O Y H E L L Austin started to turn into some kind of sand, starting from the feet up. He spammed letters from his keyboard as he tried to move. When the "melting" got to his head he stopped chatting. When he left, the pile of "colored sand" remained. neverforget1010: that's enough of him. That's all that happened today, but I wonder if Austin is okay. Or any of them, really. I know triplettrouble9 in real life, so I might talk to him later. 9:02 PM, December 24th, CDT (UTC - 5) December 25th, 2017 (Christmas!) Today, I had good presents. I won't say what they are, but I used one of them almost immediately. Anyways, I tried talking to triplettrouble9 last night, but he wouldn't answer his door. I peeked through a window, and saw him lying on the floor, bones looking broken. He must've ended up similar to his death in-game. I got up to the roof and found a giant hole, close to where his body was. I called the police quickly and they came over. I headed home and went straight to ROBLOX. I joined the game, titled "Christmas." now, and asked the creator immediately what was happening. shadowmaster525: How is everyone dying in real life? neverforget1010: that's easy. i know where everyone is. shadowmaster525: Where everyone in my friends list is? Or the world? neverforget1010: the world of course. i will kill anyone who disobeys. shadowmaster525: how have the 4 friends you've killed disobeyed? neverforget1010: you'd be surprised. After that, he left the game. I explored, but nothing was different from when I played the game on the 23rd. Soon after, I left the game too, and got a message from neverforget1010. neverforget1010: don't forget to obey. i'm watching you, steven. I was surprised by how he knew my name, but not that much. It always happens in these types of stories. The enemy will always get you. Anyways, I closed the message and got rid of it, and continued the day like nothing happened. And nothing did happen. My day was as normal as every day is. Except for the fact that it's, well, Christmas! Well, goodbye! 5:01 PM, December 25th, CDT (UTC - 5) December 26th, 2017 Today I had a dream where I stared at my mirror for a while, and then saw a monster. I was literally grabbed THROUGH the mirror by it, then I woke up. Yeah, my dreams have been crazy lately. Now for the more important stuff, about my adventures on ROBLOX. Today, I found two police reports related to the incidents that happened in this game. I won't show where they are, but I'll put what happened to them. First one is Dennis, who was hung in his home. The police say it was confirmed to not be a suicide, as red marks were found around the neck and several things were scattered around the house. Second is Kyle, who was barely recognized as he had been thrown into a dump truck's back, where garbage is crushed, and he was crushed along with the few "crumbs" of garbage that were already there. He had a black eye and a broken arm before he was crushed, making it obvious that he tried to fight back against whatever got him. That's really it. Sorry for nothing having to do specifically with ROBLOX, but nothing interesting happened today with that besides me playing Sandbox (1) for a little over 2 hours. Bye. 9:58 PM, December 26th, CDT (UTC - 5) December 27th, 2017 Sorry that I didn't talk about ROBLOX today. I literally forgot about it. Well, no I didn't. After what happened yesterday which is the 26th for me, though it's maybe still the 26th for others, other things happened. A random guy on ROBLOX messaged me, saying, "stop talking about my brother on your dumb file". This guy, I'm thinking, was a brother of neverforget1010. I messaged neverforget1010, and he replied with this: neverforget1010: i never had a brother. well, maybe before i was born. shadowmaster525: Before you were born? neverforget1010: my mother gave subtle hints. but he doesn't exist anymore. After that, he wouldn't reply to me. I grumbled to myself and continued researching. All of these deaths can be explained. A guy has been spotted about two months back, who sliced a woman's throat open. She had been killed in ROBLOX when she was playing the same game my friends had died in, but it went under a different name. The man was wearing a hoodie, had green eyes, and he looked in his 40s or 50s. The man who had seen him didn't get a clear look, because the killer had run away so fast. Though, the man who spotted him died overnight in his own bed, probably from a heart attack. Though, it couldn't have been a heart attack, because he was found the next day with 11 stab wounds in his chest and neck, and blood leaking out of his mouth. His face seemed to be neutral, meaning he had died in deep sleep, and was also probably a VERY heavy sleeper. His left hand had a missing finger, and a large gash along his ring finger. The missing finger, the middle finger, was found in the next victim's hand, about a week later. It was confirmed to be the finger of the witness from the last victim who had died from the single ROBLOX game. 1:05 AM, December 27th, CDT (UTC - 5) December 28th, 2017 As 2017 comes to an end, I think about what I could've done differently. Ha, just kidding. Nothing's happening on ROBLOX, and when I opened neverforget1010's game, it was a small white box, like a void. So, not much there. Today's a good day! 12:05 PM, December 28th, CDT (UTC - 5) December 29th, 2017 Neverforget1010's game hasn't changed. I'm thinking he has given up for now. Winter break's also coming to an end in a few days, on January 3rd. So, school returns. I messaged neverforget1010 yesterday, and he replied today. neverforget1010: there will be no more game for the rest of the year. shadowmaster525: But you're keeping it open? neverforget1010: yes. enjoy. I sighed, and banged my hand on the keyboard for no reason. I decided to just play some Steam games and forget about this neverforget1010 crap. After a while, I checked neverforget's game and found that it had all of the friends that had died: dennismyman_1401, kylenotkyle14, triplettrouble9, and Austin87089. They stood in front of me, the same face as dennismyman's when he had been hung. The eyes had no pupils, and their mouths were neutral. They looked as same as the man who had died in his sleep; blank faces. 3:21 PM, December 29th, CDT (UTC - 5) December 30th, 2017 Another day of problems with neverforget1010. Haha, just kidding. Today was surprisingly normal. Well, that's it. I don't know why I made a journal entry today. I honestly don't. 8:06 PM, December 30th, 2017, CDT (UTC - 5) December 31st, 2017 His supposed "brother" keeps messaging me, and I keep deleting them, though it gets annoying. There are too many. He sends about 5 every half hour, which is a lot for someone as unpopular as me. Famous ROBLOX YouTubers like Denis and DanTDM probably get a message every 3 minutes. Anyways, on one of his latest messages, he sent a game link. I clicked it, and, I would say "out of curiosity", but that always happens in these types of stories. I'm not dumb. I examined the game before entering. The game's title was "Stop, Shadow", the game's description was a bunch of gibberish, and the game looked like plain flat terrain. I joined to see if it was a fake. The thumbnail didn't lie; it was literally just an empty terrain base. The owner joined, and started spamming messages in the chat about how I need to stop making this file. I sighed and quit before he could kill me in-game or in real life or any dumb crap like that. 12:45 PM, December 31st, 2017, CDT (UTC - 5) January 1st, 2018 New year, new friends. Well, not true. I haven't made any new friends, though it IS the beginning of the year. Anyways, neverforget1010's brother stopped messaging me and neverforget1010 has returned. Maybe they're the same people, and he's just tricking me? Well, his game was updated. It was still a small white box, but after under half a minute of searching around the walls, I entered another room, similar to the hall one of the first times I played it. Dennis's body fell from the ceiling, and then the map completely changed. I fought Santa until he was half health, then the sleigh just crashed. Santa had jumped off of the sleigh and the sleigh exploded, the reindeer probably dying with the explosion. When I walked away from where the Santa boss battle was, Santa reappeared, bloody and beaten. The crash had injured him badly, of course. Then I had a choice: gun or lighter. Lighter would make him burst into flames, and the gun would make me shoot him straight in the forehead, in the middle and above the eyes. I chose gun, and watched as a small amount of blood was thrown from the back of his head. He hit the floor, and I quit the game after that. I had seen enough today. 12:26 AM, January 1st, MDT (UTC - 5) January 2nd, 2017 2018 I literally cannot hang onto the fact that 2017 ended. I even messed up the date here and, in a rush, scratched it out and replaced it with 2018. I have a lot of stuff to do today. Well, to start, I have not had a good day. I fell out of bed, was in the hospital for a couple hours (nothing was broken, thank god), and now neverforget1010 is bothering me. He keeps telling me to play his game, why'd you kill Santa, you will pay eventually, death awaits, blah blah blah. So, I played his game, and saw myself get killed. I was crushed by a giant block of salt, probably a giant salt lick then, and now I'm paranoid everywhere I go. Salt licks are mainly farm things, so I shouldn't be worried, but since I died in-game, I am worried, because Trip (triplettrouble9) died how he did in-game which makes me nervous. Okay, I gotta go. Sorry. January 2nd, 4:31 PM, MDT (UTC - 6) January 3rd, 2018 I'm alright. Nothing has happened, and my family isn't planning a trip to a farm or anything. (When my mom or dad makes a family trip, everyone has to go. I don't live in their home anymore, but they still make my brother and I go.) So, I'm lucky to be alive. That's all. I just wanted to update about the "situation". 4:46 PM, January 3rd, MDT (UTC - 6) January 4th, 2018 Turns out that neverforget1010 was tricking me 2 days ago that I would die. He sent me a message saying that I had been tricked. So, well, I was annoyed for a while, but eventually got over it. Sorry for short entries, but gladly, nothing is happening. 6:57 PM, January 3rd, MDT (UTC - 6) January 5th, 2018 Neverforget1010 updated his game again. This entry will be just about his game and nothing else. So, I joined and realized it was a 5x5x5 glass box I was in. As I looked around, I saw other ROBLOXians, including my four friends who had died. It was a gallery; so many ROBLOXians murdered in so many different ways. The deaths ranged from being crushed in the back of a garbage truck (Kyle) to a simple throat slit. All of them were weird, but that's it. When I reached the end of the hall, neverforget1010 joined the game, and the game shut down. 7:07 PM, January 5th, MDT (UTC - 6) January 8th, 2018 Finally, something has happened again. My ROBLOX account has been hacked by neverforget1010 as another one of his tricks. When I finally got to sign in, my avatar had been changed to his, and my game was a new one, made by him. Before I checked the game, I checked my messages, and neverforget1010 had sent me a new message: "the 10 tricks of 2018 - part 2" was the name of it. I read the message, which basically just told me about his current 2 tricks and that the 8 others were staying unknown until they happened, and I joined the game he made from my account. It had Trip, who I talked to immediately, and he said "Welcome to the hall of victims." I forgot to mention that the name was literally "The Hall Of Victims", so, yeah...that's what the name was. Anyways, I went down the hall, and saw what I did last time: a hall of every person who had been killed from neverforget1010's game, and at the end was a big picture of the first trick to me: my ROBLOXian being crushed by a giant salt lick. There was nothing else there, and I later closed the game. I kept it though. 3:54 PM, January 8th, MDT (UTC - 6) January 10th, 2018 My birthday is today at around 9:30 PM, but I bet nobody wants to hear about that. All you must care about is "what's new with ROBLOX today" and "how's neverforget1010 tricking you again" and that crap. Well, the third trick was minor, and it was also yesterday. All the trickster did was make my phone go off in school and then once again when I got home. At school, I just said that I forgot to turn it off and my teacher let me, so either the plan backfired, or he didn't really care. For the first part: NOTHING'S HAPPENED ON ROBLOX FOR ONCE! Yep, nothing! Finally some peace and quiet for me. Thank god. 3:59 PM, January 10th, MDT (UTC - 6) January 11th, 2018 Well, just a small update here. So, neverforget1010 told me that his 4th trick was being made soon, and he said that it would be worse than all of his others. So, I have that to look forward to. Nothing's happened today except for paranoia. 6:01 PM, January 11th, MDT (UTC - 6) January 12th, 2018 Well, today has been too eventful. A nuke was set off in Korea and--just kidding. Nothing's happened. So, that's good. Peace and quiet, just like 2 days ago. This makes me happy. 4:52 PM, January 12th, MDT (UTC - 6) January 16th, 2018 This is the last entry until the next file, which'll come...hopefully never. Anyways, nothing has happened and I think neverforget1010 and his brother have retired. I'm tired from this crap, too, so I'm glad to finally be getting a break. So, see you in the next file. Or don't. I don't really care. These files get annoying, especially since people are hating me for making it (neverforget1010's brother). So, well, bye. For now. Maybe. I have no idea. 9:16 PM, January 16th, MDT (UTC - 6) Category:Journal